Easter Surprises
by Starfall842
Summary: Well this is late. Welp. So I know this isn't my best, I tried to rush it a little because I already knew I was late. I wish I did better since this IS my first Miraculous Ladybug story and maybe made it a little longer. But here is your Easter fic. Adrinette! Hope you somewaht like it at least. The plus on the rating only because I say a swear in my commentary at the bottom.
**Flashback**

 _Marinette and Alya were having a conversation by the stairs, when they heard Chloe call for Adrien with Sabrina following her._

 _"Adrikinz!" Chloe called galloping towards him, getting ready to pounce him._

 _Adrien turned from Nino as he saw her coming._

 _"Hmm, Marinette, I bet you that Adrien isn't going to let her hug him this time." The zebra told the earth pony._

 _"I doubt it." She replied, annoyed with Chloe's antics._

 _"All right how about a little wager. If Adrien blocks Chloe you have to do me a favor no matter what it is. If he doesn't then I'll owe you a favor, sound fair?" Alya said with a smirk._

 _"You sound like Kim. Marinette giggled, "but, fair enough."_

 _The 2 proceeded to look at the seen. As Chloe was about hug Adrien he stopped her with a nervous smile. Though understandable since this is the unicorn's first time stopping her from grabbing him. She looked at him shocked and Sabrina with the same face. Nino was just confused and kind of proud actually. After Chloe yelling at Adrien with tears pricking her eyes she stormed off with her friend close behind trying to make the unicorn feel better. The boy and his pegasus friend hi hoofed. Marinette's eye's widened and her jaw dropped._

 _"Looks like you owe me a favor." Alya said, with an even wider smirk than before._

 **End of Flashback**

So, after getting herself ready, briefly explaining what was with her get up to her mom and grabbed the basket of pastries she planned to give out, Marinette made a run for her school trying not to be late. She ignored the stares she got from ponies and galloped into the school to her classroom as the bell rang right after she got in.

"Just made it." Alya said to her exhausted friend.

"Yep…" Marinette said, catching her breath. After that she somewhat yelled, "This is what your request was, wearing a bunny suit!?"

"Eeyup! And you look so cute too!" The girl squealed rubbing in between her friend's rabbit ears.

The costume was made by Marinette herself. Since she didn't want her mane pushed against her neck (could be a little too hot or something) she made holes for her pig tails to stick out. And smaller holes so her earrings were shown through, you know, in case of an emergency. The rest of her was covered accept her face though her bangs stuck out as well. The suit was light pink with white 'sock' patterns on her hooves which were made to look like paws. And a lighter pink for the inside of her bunny ears with a white cotton tail.

The young mare groaned then said, "Well at least other ponies are wearing some bunny ears too."

Alya just grinned as she looked up at her yellow rabbit ear covers. Nino and Adrien were talking when Nino noticed the girls and called out to them. They turned, waved, but giggled when they saw the boys bunny ear headbands. And Nino's were on his hat. When Adrien turned to wave he noticed Marinette and blushed lightly. Her and Alya trotted to their seats, then the blue eyed girl started giving them the treats from her basket.

"Wow! Thanks Mari!" The zebra exclaimed while eating the pastry.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Nino also exclaimed taking a bite.

"Thanks…" Adrien trailed off, looking at the cookie, then back at Marinette.

"Oh! No problem guys." The said female replied sweetly.

Before Marinette could pick up the basket and pass out the rest of the pastries to her class she was swooped up into a big hug. She let out a squeak of surprise as her hooves couldn't touch the ground anymore. Her face exploded into a blush when she saw it was Adrien that was hugging her. The said unicorn nuzzled his cheek against hers as he held her. And all the while Nino and Alya were recording this little scenario.

"You're so adorable~" Adrien mumbled absent mindedly.

Which only made the girl blush even harder. The whole class was staring, some students were silently aww-ing while others were just smirking or grinning. They didn't want to ruin this moment so they tried to act as normal as possible though took a glance now and then. Luckily Chloe and Sabrina weren't there because that would have been a disaster. The 2 decided to go to Chloe's house because it was almost break they thought why not take Friday off.

After all of this, Adrien had only just realized what he accidently mumbled out loud and his eyes widened. He immediately put Marinette down with his face becoming redder by the second. Everyone else snickered at the two. Alya and Nino showed the video to the pair and they ended up blushing once again.

 **Me: Late again… -_-'**

 **Drew: Yep, you know what? Maybe you're just destined to be late for everything.**

 **Me: Well maybe I'm destined to fuck you up how about that!?**

 **May: Guys!**

 **Drew:…**

 **Me:…. Anyway, on the bright side this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic! Though it's not very long it still is a fic!**

 **May: I think it came out pretty good.**

 **Drew: Of course we can't trust your horrible judgement airhead. *flips mane***

 **May: Why you-!**

 **Me: Oh what's wrong with it Drew? Not enough of you and May being all cuddly?**

 **May: *blushes at the thought***

 **Drew: *blushes* What!? No! I would never-!**

 **Me: He is such a liar, anyway, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, MLP or Pokemon… I wish I did though… Happy Late Easter!**


End file.
